Kategoria:User is
Giordano Bruno, (lexo: Xhordano Bruno), (1548, Nola – 17 shkurt, 1600, Romë), ishte filozof, prift, kozmolog dhe okultist italian. Bruno u dogj për së gjalli në turrën e druve, pas shtatë viteve burgim, i akuzuar nga Kisha Katolike Romake dhe realizuar nga Inkuizicioni Romak për shkak të të pasurit të mendimeve të kundërta me besimin katolik. Bruno nga disa shihet si martiri i parë i shkncës. Biografia Vitet e udhëtimit Gjykimi dhe vdekja Konflikti rreth ekzekutimit të tijë Kozmologjia e Brunos Referencat Shih edhe Materiale tjera *''The Acentric Labyrinth. Giordano Bruno's Prelude to Contemporary Cosmology'', Ramon G. Mendoza PhD, 1995, ISBN 1-85230-640-8 *''Cause, Principle and Unity : And Essays on Magic by Giordano Bruno'', ISBN 0-521-59658-0 *''The Cabala of Pegasus by Giordano Bruno'', ISBN 0-300-09217-2 *"Writings of Giordano Bruno" *''The Pope & the Heretic'', Michael White, 2002, ISBN 0-06-018626-7. *''Giordano Bruno'', J. Lewis McIntyre. *''Giordano Bruno and Renaissance Science'', Hilary Gatti, 2002, ISBN 0-8014-8785-4 *''Giordano Bruno: His Life and Thought, With Annotated Translation of His Work -On the Infinite Universe and Worlds'',Dorethea Singer,1950. *''Giordano Bruno: The Forgotten Philosopher'', John Kessler. *''Giordano Bruno'', Paul Oskar Kristeller, Collier's Encyclopedia, Vol 4, 1987 ed., pg. 634 *''Giordano Bruno and the Hermetic Tradition, Frances Yates, ISBN 0-226-95007-7 *Eros and Magic in the Renaissance, Ioan P. Couliano, ISBN 0-226-12315-4. *''Il processo di Giordano Bruno, Luigi Firpo, 1993 * Giordano Bruno,Il primo libro della Clavis Magna, ovvero, Il trattato sull'intelligenza artificiale, a cura di Claudio D'Antonio, Di Renzo Editore. * Giordano Bruno,Il secondo libro della Clavis Magna, ovvero, Il Sigillo dei Sigilli, a cura di Claudio D'Antonio, Di Renzo Editore. * Giordano Bruno, Il terzo libro della Clavis Magna, ovvero, La logica per immagini, a cura di Claudio D'Antonio, Di Renzo Editore * Giordano Bruno, Il quarto libro della Clavis Magna, ovvero, L'arte di inventare con Trenta Statue, a cura di Claudio D'Antonio, Di Renzo Editore * Giordano Bruno L'incantesimo di Circe, a cura di Claudio D'Antonio, Di Renzo Editore * Giordano Bruno, De Umbris Idearum, a cura di Claudio D'Antonio, Di Renzo Editore * Guido Del Giudice, La coincidenza degli opposti, Di Renzo Editore, ISBN 8883231104 , 2005 * Giordano Bruno, Due Orazioni: Oratio Valedictoria - Oratio Consolatoria, a cura di Guido del Giudice, Di Renzo Editore, 2007 Lidhje të jashtme * Bruno's works: text, concordances and frequency list - * Detailed biography of Giordano Bruno - * [http://www.esotericarchives.com/bruno/arsmemor.htm Latin text of Bruno's Ars Memoriae] - * Collection of short excerpts about Giordano Bruno, from many authors throughout history - * Bruno's Latin and Italian works online: Biblioteca Ideale di Giordano Bruno - * Complete works of Bruno as well as main biographies and studies available for free download in PDF format from the Warburg Institute and the Centro Internazionale di Studi Bruniani Giovanni Aquilecchia - Category:lindje 1548 Category:vdekje 1600 Category:astrologë italianë Category:astronomë italianë Category:filozofë italianë Category:shkrimtarë italianë ar:جوردانو برونو ast:Giordano Bruno bat-smg:Giordano Bruno bg:Джордано Бруно bn:জর্দানো ব্রুনো br:Giordano Bruno bs:Giordano Bruno ca:Giordano Bruno cs:Giordano Bruno cy:Giordano Bruno da:Giordano Bruno de:Giordano Bruno el:Τζιορντάνο Μπρούνο eml:Giordano Bruno en:Giordano Bruno eo:Giordano Bruno es:Giordano Bruno et:Giordano Bruno ext:Giordano Bruno fa:جوردانو برونو fi:Giordano Bruno fr:Giordano Bruno gl:Giordano Bruno he:ג'ורדנו ברונו hr:Giordano Bruno hu:Giordano Bruno id:Giordano Bruno is:Giordano Bruno it:Giordano Bruno ja:ジョルダーノ・ブルーノ ka:ჯორდანო ბრუნო kaa:Giordano Bruno kk:Бруно, Джордано ko:조르다노 브루노 ku:Giordano Bruno la:Iordanus Brunus lb:Giordano Bruno lt:Giordano Bruno lv:Džordano Bruno mk:Џордано Бруно nap:Giordano Bruno nl:Giordano Bruno nn:Giordano Bruno no:Giordano Bruno pl:Giordano Bruno pt:Giordano Bruno ro:Giordano Bruno ru:Джордано Бруно scn:Giordanu Brunu sh:Giordano Bruno simple:Giordano Bruno sk:Giordano Bruno sl:Filippo Giordano Bruno sr:Ђордано Бруно sv:Giordano Bruno sw:Giordano Bruno szl:Giordano Bruno ta:கியோர்டானோ புரூணோ te:జోర్డానో బ్రూనో tr:Giordano Bruno uk:Джордано Бруно ur:گیوردانو برونو vi:Giordano Bruno vo:Giordano Bruno war:Giordano Bruno zh:焦爾達諾·布魯諾